Plastic bags, such as kitchen freezer bags and sandwich bags, have become widely popular due to the convenience they provide and the recent improvements in the design of such bags. The use of plastic pouches for the storage of leftover food or for retaining non-food items is a common practice made even more convenient by pressure sensitive strips for sealing the mouth of the bag. The food pouches are generally referred to as freezer bags such as typically distributed under the trademarks GLAD-LOCK® and ZIPLOC®. A problem encountered when using freezer bags, especially for food storage, is that after the contents have been removed, a residue and/or food odor remains within the bag, thus making it impractical to reuse the bag for other food items. However, it has become known that widespread disposal of such bags in landfills causes harm to the environment, due in part to the extended length of time required for the bags to adequately decompose. For this reason, as well as for economic reasons, many people have been washing such bags after use, drying them, and then reusing them instead of disposing of them. It has been found difficult however, to satisfactorily drain and dry these bags especially for the reason that as a result of the relatively thin wall construction and single seam edge sealing, the walls tend to adhere and thus prevent adequate drainage and effective air drying. Makeshift solutions to this problem, such as by placing the mouth of the bag over pop bottles or soda cans, does not provide a satisfactory remedy. Therefore, a plastic bag will not, if left by itself, adequately dry.